


George's Winter Gain (Oneshot)

by olly_vera



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, Complete, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olly_vera/pseuds/olly_vera
Summary: George puts on a little weight around the holidays, maybe that isn't such a bad thing? Dream doesn't seem to think so anyway.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	George's Winter Gain (Oneshot)

George looked good with a bit of extra padding. The weight distributed well, filling out his thighs, hips, and ass. Dumb as it was, George had joined the video call Dream had started before he finished getting dressed, and Dream was met with the view of George struggling to hike his pants up for 15 minutes.  
"Sorry bout that," he rushed, quickly sitting down and joining the smp, "don't think I realized how small these were getting before I decided to put them on".  
"No worries," Dream consoled him, thankful his trademark mask covered how red his face currently was, "but it would seem that a lot of your clothes are getting to be too tight, eh"?  
George let out a small, high-pitched grunt of protest before sighing, "I guess you're right, it's just a bit of winter weight though! This happens every year, but I always lose it by spring".  
Dream thought to himself that if it were up to him those squishy thighs could stay all year round, they'd look great in a pair of booty shorts. Dream nearly fell off the side of the wood tower he was climbing at the image that came to mind.  
George laughed, oblivious to Dream's struggle with the topic, "Y'know maybe we could work out together while I'm visiting you for the holidays, I bet you have tons of exercises you could teach me".  
This was true, Dream liked to regular the gym from time to time so he could maintain both his job as a streamer and his health. Dream's mind drifted once more but to a scene of his own hands steadying George's wider hips while the latter stretched.  
"Y-yeah, that's a great idea," Dream laughed nervously, doing his best to focus on building a nether portal.  
The two continued to chat idly about other topics while they relentlessly killed eachother in game, but George's recent incline in weight as well as the boy's request to workout with Dream never left his mind.

~~~

The next couple of weeks blurred by in a flash of corny streams with his friends and late night conversations with his favorite loopy Brit. Before Dream knew it, the day had come where George would be flying in for his prolonged stay at Dream's place.  
Dream had parked around the side of the airport a few minutes before 10 PM and was now standing around anxiously in the airport pickup area. He nervously fidgeted with the hem of his bright green hoodie and kept his focus trained on the ground so people around him would see as little of his face as possible. It wasn't that Dream was ashamed, (well maybe a bit, he's still working on feeling comfortable without his safety guard of a mask) but George's opinion was very important to Dream and this was the first time the two would really be seeing eachother in person. Because of this, Dream was feeling more self conscious than he normally would. However, that didn't quell the excitement bubbling within him at the prospect of spending the upcoming months with George.  
Just as he was thinking about him, the blue bundle of Dream's thoughts bounded up to him with the excitement of a newly adopted puppy, "Dream! I'm so happy to see you".  
George bounced in place with all his contained energy and jostled the glasses that were perched upon his head so that they fell down into his eyes. Dream chuckled at his friend's antics and casually rolled George's suitcase towards the exit so that the ball of radiating sunshine would follow behind him with only his backpack to carry.  
"I'm happy to see you too," Dream replied eventually once they were outside. He could only hope that his tone sounded nonchalant when in reality Dream was just as excited to see George as he had been to see Dream.  
They loaded George's luggage into the back of Dream's car and slid into the front seats. The Brit rambled for a bit about how strange it was sitting in what would be the driver's seat of a car in England but not having a steering wheel infront of him. In the middle of George's mindless word vomit his stomach let out a loud rumble of annoyance at the lack of food.  
Dream was once again reminded of one of the reasons he was almost sure this visit would be awkward as he tried desperately not to stare at the way George's pants (he really couldn't tell of they were leggings or sweatpants with how form fitting they were) clung to the new softness of their wearer's plush thighs. "Flight food really does suck. Do you think...?" George trailed off throwing puppy dog eyes at Dream through the rear view mirror. Dream chuckled, shaking his head, "I have some leftover pasta at my place that I can warm up for you".  
George vigorously nodded his head with a giddy, overly-excited grin, and Dream held back a laugh, attempting to focus on the road before him.  
It wasn't a very long drive from the airport to Dream's flat, and before he knew it, the two were inside with George nearly passed out from exhaustion at the kitchen bar waiting on the Tupperware of pasta to finish heating. The signature microwave beeps were enough to reawaken him, and the Brit made grabby hands at Dream, begging him silently to bring the bowl. He scarfed it down in record time, thanking Dream for feeding him and how good the cooking was (despite it being regular boxed spaghetti, I mean, Dream wasn't complaining). Directly afterwards, like a sudden switch had flipped upon eating, George fell asleep with his cheek resting on the marble countertop.  
Dream sighed knowing he should have expected this to happen with how little sleep he knew his friend had gotten in the last couple days. With as little noise as possible, Dream shifted George into his arms (a bit more of a struggle than he had prepared for, there was no way someone this short could be that heavy) and carried the smaller male to the spare mattress in his room.  
Dream paused for a moment staring down at his sleeping roommate, should he change him or leave him to sleep in the clothes he'd flown in with. That was disgusting, Dream would rather take the risk. Cautiously, he kneeled down and shimmied the English man's top up and over his head. He couldn't move for a second even while he was still holding the sweatshirt.  
George was so soft. His stomach made a gently slope outwards, happily full, and the give in George's fluffier sides was extenuated by the skintight elastic of his waistband. He looked so cuddly, Dream's temptation to curl around his friend and soak up all his newly found cushiness was strong.  
Without warning, George flipped around to face Dream with one hooded eye cracked open, "Join me, forget about the clothes". The Brit's voice was drenched in sleepiness, but his order was still clear judging by the arms currently splayed open awaiting Dream's presence.  
With practiced ease, Dream threw off his own sweatshirt and crawled onto the mattress into George's warm grasp. He had no idea if his friend would remember even asking for this in the morning, but for now, Dream decided to ignore his questioning thoughts and enjoy being cuddled into the heated chub of his crush.

Hope you enjoyed even if this did take way too long to write for a silly little one-shot! :>


End file.
